The present invention relates to a light emitting diode(LED) fabricated with resistors for variable light intensity, and more particularly, to an LED fabricated with resistors for variable light intensity so that, if the LED, as being fabricated into one chip, not as a lamp type, is employed in such device as the brake light of a motor vehicle which requires at least two levels of light intensity, its product life can be increased and the cost of the product can be reduced.